


Last Call

by reenjames



Series: Knight in a Leather Jacket [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also Wil may have a slight praise kink, Bartender Dark, Blow Jobs, Dark is very understanding, Darkiplier - Freeform, Darkstache - Freeform, Drinking, Escort Wilford, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Violence, Mild Language, Smut, Wilford's a little shy, wilford warfstache - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reenjames/pseuds/reenjames
Summary: Wilford stumbles into a bar after a night with a client turned sour and finds solace in Dark's company. How will Wilford ever thank him? He has a couple ideas Dark may be amenable to.





	Last Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I couldn't get the idea of escort Wilford out of my head and this is the result. I couldn't pass up bartender Dark either. I hope you enjoy!

Rows of over-polished glasses glimmered in the half-light of the bar.  Dark’s back was turned on the front door, subtly trying to dissuade any last-minute patrons from barging in. The bar’s manager left Dark to close today, mumbling something about an important meeting he had to attend.  Dark suspected he had a date with someone who had most likely passed through the establishment.  Picking up customers was a pastime in which many of the other bartenders partook, but Dark was not one of those. This was his job and he treated it as such. He would admit, however, that dropping his voice an octave every now and again or allowing his fringe to fall over his eyes would garner extra tips and a fair amount of telephone numbers. But Dark doesn’t call it flirting; that’s just tact.  Using his natural good looks to make extra cash? Of course, why not.

He was thrilled when he’d been told to close by himself. He languished in the opportunity to be alone with his thoughts as he completed mindless cleaning tasks. The carefully constructed aloofness that made him so mysterious and attractive to many came with the unfortunate consequence of living a lonely life. He had ceased trying to convince himself that he was happy living this way. Yes, he was alone, but that also meant he avoided situations and relationships that could harm him or put him in a compromising position. Sighing, he placed the glass in line with the other, already shining glasses and reached for another as he heard the delicate ringing of the bell perched atop the front door. He huffed and prepared to admonish the person that entered a bar that was so obviously closed for business. If the drawn blinds and low lights didn’t deter them, Dark was determined to make them rethink their poor decision himself. The admonishment died in this throat when he took in the sight of the man still standing by the entrance. Dark was tempted to scoff at the man’s flamboyant magenta mustache, but resisted. The pink man had a painful looking bruise blooming on his cheekbone. His camel-colored suit was disheveled and rumpled from head to toe. Running his hand through his raven undercut, he took a shaky breath. Dark swore he saw the man jump when their gazes connected.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I know you must be closed,” the pink man started to apologize. “But I saw you in here and…well, I’m not sure what possessed me to disturb you. I’ll leave you to it then.”

As though to center himself, the pink man closed his eyes and flexed his fingers at his sides. He turned to the door he had just entered through and began to push it outwards.

“Stay,” Dark blurted out suddenly, surprising himself as well as the other man. Cursing himself for being so brash, he cleared his throat and tried again. “If you need, that is. You look a bit worse for wear if you don’t mind me saying.”

The man had a questioning expression on his face as he turned to face Dark as though trying to decide if Dark’s offer was genuine. Dark gestured with the polishing rag to the stools in front of him, maintaining a cocked eyebrow in a silent challenge. Said man warily approached the proffered stool and gingerly sat in front of Dark, seemingly collapsing under an invisible weight. Dark returned to polishing the glass, paying the man no mind. He intended to let the man stay and collect himself for as long as he needed or until Dark finally deemed it time to go home. Dark offered the man a glass of water, hoping to assist the man in collecting himself quicker, but the glass was ignored. Instead, the man took forced breaths and smoothed his paisley tie of pastel yellow and pink, eventually ending his fidgeting when he hung his head in his hands. Although awkward, the quiet meant Dark was able to finish in peace. Putting his infamous aloofness aside, he discarded the rag and leaned against the counter behind him that was littered with liquor and crossed his arms, taking in the sight of the still silent man. Shaken and disheveled as he might be, Dark couldn’t help but find the man striking. The black hair, tanned skin, and, he was loathed to admit, pink mustache made for a unique look that suited the man well. Even the over-the-top suit was starting to grow on him. He allowed himself to be convinced that making a connection with this man was acceptable. Technically, he’s at work, yes, but he’s not working. He decided to see where this took them. Give the man the choice to take this further or not. Dark would accept either outcome.

“So,” Dark said, snapping himself out of his observations. “Why is someone as elegant as yourself in a dive bar like this after close?”

The pink man huffed out a chuckle and ran his hands through his hair, stopping when they clasped over the nape of his neck. Without looking up, he replied, “You wouldn’t call me elegant if you knew what I do for a living.”

With a tilt of his head, Dark called him on his words with a soft, “Try me.”

The pink man exhaled through his nose and finally raised his gaze to Dark. The latter was shocked to see moisture gathering in the man’s eyes. Dark may be an outwardly cold man, but what many didn’t know was that he was exceedingly empathetic. His heart went out the man across from him as he softened his gaze and unfolded his arms. He extended a hand across the bar.

“My name’s Dark.”

The pink man wearily eyed the outstretched hand for a second before giving it a hearty shake, his hand blazing in comparison to Dark’s natural coolness.

“Wilford,” the man replied. “Is that your real name, by chance? Odd, that one.”

“Says the man with a name that makes him sound and look as though he escaped from a television script.”

Wilford chuckled once again; this time Dark detected a hint of dejection before he continued.

“Only in my wildest dreams. Before you regret your decision to hear old Wilford’s sob story, could you make me a drink? The sweetest one you can think of.” When Dark didn’t immediately comply, Wilford stumbled over the words that poured out of his mouth, “If you’re the bartender, that is. I’m sorry for assuming. I apologize.”

Dark stopped him with a raised hand and chose two of the recently polished glasses. He sighed softly, thinking how he’d leave cleaning these for tomorrow. Or for someone else. He pulled the Pimm’s down from the shelf and mixed in some Grenadine with the other traditional ingredients, hoping the pink-tinged drink would be what Wilford was looking for. He was rewarded with a brief grin before the man took a large swig of the mixed drink. Dark smirked and poured himself two fingers of scotch, ice cubes clinking as he dropped them into the glass.

“I went with a man to a play tonight,” Wilford started his tale, idly stirring his drink with the straw. “It was going better than I could have hoped. I’d heard some rumors that he could be a little forceful when the mood struck him, so I was on edge when we met in from of the theatre. Everything was going fine. We sat in our seats, he put a hand on my thigh. It was comfortable, flirty. I let myself relax a bit and started to really enjoy myself.”

Dark raised his eyebrows and commented as his eyes flicked to the man’s cheekbone, “I’m guessing things didn’t continue to go well though.”

“Well,” Wilford averted his gaze and waved his hand at the bruise. “Yes and no. The play was great. He was great. I broke my rule and kissed him in the back of the car on the way back to his apartment. I even considered staying the night with him. Why not break all the rules while I’m at it? But when we reached his apartment, or what I thought was his apartment, we turned down a side street. It was quiet, just the two of us. My hackles were raised, sure, but I always like a little danger with my romance, so I went with it.”

Wilford paused for a moment as though his emotions were getting the better of him. Dark remained silent during this time, not wanting to make the man uncomfortable. He didn’t trust himself to speak nor did he trust his emotions or what they would cause his to say. They were rapidly cycling between protectiveness and compassion for Wilford, knowing that the climax of his story is most likely the origin of that horrible blemish on his cheek. Dark kept a level gaze on Wilford, hoping to silently encourage him to continue.

“I should have listened to everyone else. As soon as we were out of sight of the main road, he pushed me against the wall and kissed me hard. I was OK with it at first, I’m not as fragile as I look,” Wilford sat up straighter as he drew in a breath. “He crossed a line when he held me by my neck and started to squeeze. I told him as much when I pushed him away, but he wasn’t having it. He told me, ‘I’m paying you to be a whore, so act like one’. And that’s when he hit me. I turned and bolted. Then I saw the light on through the door and…here I am.”

Dark was quiet when Wilford finished his story. His emotions stopped oscillating and landed firmly on furious. He furrowed his brows and fixed his eyes, still burning with anger, on Wilford. Misinterpreting his furiousness as intense disappointment, Wilford attempted to remedy the situation.

“I know it was my fault. I brought it on myself. What did I expect? Every client would be a fairytale? Definitely not. I shouldn’t have followed him into the alley, shouldn’t have taken the client after I was warned, shouldn’t have let my guard down,” Wilford rambled, repeating iterations of his previous self-deprecating remarks until he noticed that Dark had a smirk on his face. Wilford stopped mid-sentence, snapped his mouth shut, and pouted his lips, searching Dark’s face. The previous ‘disappointment’ Wilford noted had disappeared and had been replaced with…was that humor? “What, now you’re laughing? Really? Thanks for the drink, but I need to leave because apparently I can’t be taken seriously tonight.”

Wilford hopped off the stool, nearly toppling it in the process. Before he could reach the door, Dark whipped around the bar and caught Wilford by the elbow. Standing between Wilford and the door, Dark turned to face the other man and level him with a serious look.

“Wilford, listen to me,” Dark attempted. Wilford pulled his elbow away from Dark’s grip with a sneer that didn’t belong on a man so plainly carefree. Rethinking his tone, Dark ineffectually clenched his fists and tried again, “Please. Hear me out and I’ll let you go. I mean, you’re free to go now; I’m not going to stop you. Let me explain myself before you do.”

Wilford straightened his suit jacket and placed his hands on his hips. Wilford would humor the man. He wouldn’t guarantee that he’d absorb anything, but here he is. Dark nervously ran his hand through his hair.

“What happened isn’t your fault. That guy was an asshole and he took advantage of you. Yes, your occupation may put you at risk more often than others might,” Dark said and let out a resigned sigh. Wilford had dropped his head and slumped his shoulders during Dark’s speech and, upon hearing where Dark chose to pause, took a small, abortive step around him. To stop him, Dark tentatively put a hand on Wilford’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze when the man didn’t pull away as before. “But that doesn’t mean that you’re a bad person. You don’t deserve anything that happened to you. I may not know you and I know this is overstepping but believe me when I say that you have no reason to think that your worth is dependent on what others think of you.”

Dark finished his speech and waited for Wilford to respond. In lieu of a verbal response, Wilford dropped his arms to his sides. Despite himself, he had listened to what Dark had to say and he had a difficult time telling himself that what he had heard was the truth. He wanted to believe him, he did. Dark gently tilted Wilford’s head up with a finger under his chin, effectively bringing Wilford out of his thoughts. Wilford tentatively smiled and unconsciously licked his lips. Dark glanced at Wilford’s mouth as he did so. Putting the self-doubt out of his mind as he noted the interest, Wilford closed the gap between them and chastely pressed his lips to Dark’s. When he pulled back, Dark wore a shocked expression. He slid his hand down Wilford’s arm. Wilford caught Dark’s hand before it fell and gave it a firm squeeze.

“You don’t have to; that wasn’t my intention. I don’t want you to think I’m taking adva-“ Dark was cut off by a finger on his lips.

“Stop. I know I don’t have to do anything. I want to,” Wilford explained. To prove his point, he pulled Dark against him, his growing want pressing into the other man. A poorly suppressed moan sounded from the back of Dark’s throat.

“Are you sure?” Dark asked, his voice already taking on a deeper, huskier tone. He brought his free hand to Wilford’s hip, gently kneading the bone under the fabric of his pants with his thumb.

“Now that the night’s on my own terms,” Wilford leaned close enough to the other man that their shallow breaths mixed in the small space between them. “Yes, definitely.”

Dark closed the gap and pressed his lips to Wilford’s roughly, bruising at the impact of their teeth behind them. His hands moved to Wilford’s hair as he eagerly took control of the situation, his tongue demanding entrance to the other’s mouth with a swipe along his bottom lip. Gladly giving Dark permission to take command of the kiss, he opened his mouth and drank in the flavor of the other man that still tasted of smoke from his whiskey. Wilford took initiative and attempted to move them backwards towards the wall, but was stopped with a sharp tug of his hair, causing him to gasp and leaving the column of his neck open. Finding purchase on Wilford’s pulse-point, Dark laid an open-mouthed kiss on the spot and tongued along the man’s jaw up to his ear. Wilford, expecting Dark to whisper sweet nothings to him, was caught unawares at the feel of a sharp nip to his earlobe. Dark pulled back and maneuvered them so Wilford was pressed against the door. He couldn’t help but tease the man with a roll of his hips that ground their now very apparent arousals against each other. The friction caused Wilford to lewdly groan and lean in for another kiss but was denied when Dark moved out of range which caused Wilford to pout.

“Pout all you want, but, as appealing as it sounds, I’m not going to take you bent over the bar,” Dark admitted to Wilford who, in turn, moaned at the prospect. Dark quirked a brow at the noise and questioned the man, “But judging by that delightful sound, I’d say you’d like that.”

Wilford pulled Dark in for an answering kiss, forcing a startled _mmph_ out of Dark. Using the momentum from the abrupt power shift, Wilford worked the blazer off Dark’s shoulders. With the blazer in a heap on the ground, Dark was left in his red v-neck which allowed Wilford access to his collarbones. Wilford shifted one side of the collar aside and placed gentle, butterfly kisses from Dark’s shoulder to his neck, managing to draw a soft sigh from the man. Chancing a look up while he laved Dark’s collar bone with quick circular motions of his tongue, Wilford was treated to the sight of Dark’s mouth partially open and a blissful expression pulling his eyebrows together. Wilford intended to keep the man in that state of bliss and repeated his ministrations on the other side. After a few moments, he was satisfied with his work and pulled back, cupping Dark’s cheek as the man fluttered his eyes open.

“Damn, you are beautiful,” Wilford admitted, and a dark blush tinted the tips of Dark’s ears.

Wilford nudged Dark away from the door to deny any prying eyes of what they were about to do. Dark noted with a shiver that Wilford had not locked the door, giving the situation an added level of excitement as another would-be patron could potentially walk in at any time. The back of Dark’s calves hit the booth which prompted him to sit. As he did so, he grasped Wilford’s tie, dragging him down to his knees with a _thud_ and a wince. Dark blurted an apology as he pet Wilford’s hair out of his eyes and reached out to loosen the tie. Wilford allowed him this with a small amused smile at the man’s gentle actions. When the top buttons and tie were loose, Wilford took Dark’s hand in his to stop him any further. Instead of dropping his hand like expected, Wilford took two of Dark’s into his mouth and sucked. Twisting his tongue around Dark’s fingers, he stroked along the crease where they met as a hint of what’s to come. Dark shivered once again chanced a few shallow thrusts, causing Wilford to flick his eyes up. Although the man’s eyes sparkled with surprise, his pupils were blown wide with lust when he met Dark’s thrusts with deep sucks before pulling off with a soft _pop_.

“Before we get to the main event,” Wilford started as he propped himself up on with his elbows on Dark’s knees.

Dark drew in a shuttered breath and managed a soft, “Yes?”

“Are you clean? As much I want to suck you off right here and now, you can never be too careful.”

“Y-yes, I am,” Dark stuttered as Wilford’s grin grew.

“Fantastic,” Wilford blurted out.

Wilford made quick work of Dark’s zipper and patted his thigh as a hint to raise his hips. Dark complied to the silent command long enough for his jeans to be dragged down his legs. Wilford ran his hands up Dark’s legs as he focused on the bulge in front of him. Mouthing along Dark’s length through his briefs, Wilford cupped his balls and gave a gentle squeeze. One of Dark’s hands gripped loosely in Wilford’s hair while the other clenched in a fist on top of the table. The button on his briefs was released and Dark sighed as he felt the cool air on his cock when it was revealed. Wilford pulled Dark out of the fly of his briefs and immediately surrounded the head in his mouth’s searing heat. A sudden, hard suck caused Dark to take a sharp breath through his teeth and tighten his grip in the other man’s hair. The pleasurable tingle of pain from the tug urged Wilford to take Dark in to the root. He bobbed up and down with shallow movements, keeping Dark deep in his throat as he ignored the tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes.

“Fuck, Wil, you’re amazing,” Dark praised.

He loosened his grip in Wilford’s hair and smoothed back the fringe plastered to the man’s forehead. Wilford hummed at the encouragement which forced a delicious, keening noise from Dark. Sliding up Dark’s length, Wilford focused his efforts and tongue on the head, pressing into the slit and swirling around his sensitive tip. He used his right hand to stroke where his mouth didn’t reach. His left hand returned to caressing Dark’s balls. When Wilford felt Dark make shallow thrusts and heard his breathing grow increasingly ragged, he increased the pressure around Dark’s shaft.

“Wil, oh god… Be careful. I’m not going to last much longer,” Dark warned.

 Wilford made no sign of stopping. Instead, he pressed a thumb to Dark’s taint and tugged on his tightening balls. Sliding down to the root once again, Wilford gave a particularly forceful suck that pushed Dark over the edge. Wilford remained still and greedily swallowed as Dark pulsed down his throat, chanting his name in a murmur. Pulling off when Dark was spent, Wilford looked up while resting his head on Dark’s thigh, heaving from his efforts, and smiled. Dark came down from his euphoria and returned the smile. He wiped the tears from Wilford’s face and swiped his thumb across his swollen bottom lip. Wilford groaned as he sat back and perched on his heels. Dark sat up and tucked himself into his briefs before doing up his pants. He reached out to Wilford as the man started to rise. Wilford shot a surprised look at the hand then to Dark as he rose to his full height.

“Would you please come here,” Dark asked pleadingly.

Wilford quietly chuckled and looked torn, unsure whether to acquiesce. Dark made the decision for him, closed the distance between them, and drew Wilford into a deep, ravaging kiss. A whimper escaped Wilford when he surrendered to Dark’s tongue relentlessly plundering his mouth. He barely reacted when Dark reached down to cup his still painfully hard member. Dark fumbled to unbutton Wilford’s pants, but was stopped when Wilford placed his hands on his. Dark immediately pulled back.

“Are you okay?” Dark sounded unsure.

“Yeah, I just don’t- I don’t want-,” Wilford struggled to find the words. As confident as he may seem when intimate, his insecurities decided to show their ugly heads now when he'd most definitely not like to face them.  

Dark circled his arms around the man’s waist and placed a quick kiss on Wilford’s lips and assured him, “It’s ok, you don’t need to explain.”

Wilford released a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding and smiled, all worry erased from his features. He walked towards the bar and grabbed a cocktail napkin from the fanned pile at one end. He pulled a pen from his inner breast pocket and wrote down his number. Turning back to Dark, he flashed another brilliant smile.

“If you want to continue this,” Wilford gestured between himself and Dark. “Give me a call. Even if you don’t, give me a call. Send me a text. Something. Or…I don’t know. Wow, that sounded desperate.”

“Well, yes, but,” Dark started to admonish jokingly. “I understand. There’s just something about you that I can’t put my finger on.”

“Oh, Darky baby, you can put your finger wherever you’d like,” Wilford quipped, causing Dark to chuckle and a blush to once again color his ears as he shifted from foot to foot. “But not tonight. I’ll talk to you soon, I know it.”

And with that, Wilford threw a cheeky wink at Dark and walked out of the bar. Dark was left equally amused and amazed, but completely in awe of the man that chose to spend his night with him after everything he’d been through.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Darkstache and my first time smut! I apologize if it's a little odd or the pacing is off, but I tried my best. Practice makes perfect, lovelies! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Drop a comment if you feel like talking! Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it!


End file.
